Allison Angel
is the alternative form of the original Alice Angel who appeared at the end of Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders and throughout Chapter 5: The Last Reel of Bendy and the Ink Machine along with Tom. She is set to return in Bendy and the Dark Revival. Characteristics Description Allison Angel has many similar features to Twisted Alice but has a perfected look on her face with no sign of any deformities. Her black hair is tied up in a ponytail, she wears a headband, and sports a pair of broken horns. Like Physical Alice, she wears a black dress with straps, but wider, that also has a brown stain over it, giving the impression of a top, and tights, but also wearing boots each with a belt buckle. Her arms are entirely covered in ink, resembling black opera gloves. She also wears a belt with an attached messenger bag, from which a wrench, a Gent pipe, and a crowbar can be seen, a rope over her left shoulder, and a leather dagger holder with a wrench in it. Her bow seems different compared to Physical Alice, which was tinted with slightly darker colors. Her halo can be found resting on one of the beds after Henry gets out of his cell in Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 5. Using the Seeing Tool, a golden glowing halo can be seen floating above her head. Personality Allison is an ally in nature and she cares for Henry, due to her believing that he is "the hope" she was waiting for. This is also shown when Tom persuades her to leave Henry, causing her to tearfully apologize to him. She has a very brave personality since she is most likely the leader of the partnership between her and Tom. She also has self-doubt, because she says "They call me Alice, but I'm no angel". However, Allison can be reluctant to do dangerous tasks, as seen when she tells Henry that following Ink Bendy to his lair would likely lead to their deaths, which is a trait she shares with Tom. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders After Henry Stein defeats Brute Boris, Twisted Alice comes running towards him in an attempt to kill him. Just before Twisted Alice reaches him, Allison Angel appears and stabs her through her heart from behind, killing her. Allison Angel and Tom are only seen for a moment before the chapter ends. Chapter 5: The Last Reel After Henry wakes up in a jail cell, Allison can be seen writing on a wall. They begin introducing themselves to each other. Allison says she doesn't know her name, so people call her Alice, even though she's no angel. She then tells Henry to go back to sleep. The second time Henry wakes up, Allison is about to leave the safe house before leaving Tom to keep an eye on Henry. While Henry's doodling on the floor, Allison serves some soup for Henry, knowing that he's hungry. She then apologizes because it's all she and Tom have, before leaving him. Allison is seen again later, making more writings and drawings on the wall she drew on earlier. She explains how she met Tom when she was once pulled back into the ink. She then shows Henry a piece of glass, she found while exploring the upper levels that show hidden messages that can only be seen through it but lead her in circles. She believes she is not meant to leave the place, but maybe Henry is. She also believes that Henry is "the hope" she's been waiting for and tells Henry to go back to sleep and hopes that tomorrow will be better. Later, Allison is seen repairing Tom's mechanical arm while scolding him for leaving the safe house, because Ink Bendy has seen him and it's only a matter of time before he finds them in the safe house. She notices Henry watching her, so she waves at him before Tom turns his head to look at her. After Henry is woken up by a bang, Allison can be seen disagreeing with Tom about leaving Henry with Ink Bendy outside the door. She then tries to pull out the planks to free Henry, but Tom put his mechanical hand on Allison's shoulder, telling her to stop trying. She sadly apologizes to Henry, then leaves him for dead before Tom catches up with her. They later appear again after Sammy's boss fight. Tom finally befriends Henry and they are forced to fight a horde of Searchers and Lost Ones. They later follow Henry until he falls on a plank. They again reappear while Henry is in the Film Vault on the path to Ink Bendy's lair, where she tells Henry she and Tom can't go over the ink or they will die. Before parting ways, Allison requests Henry to set them free. She and Tom are not seen again after this. Bendy and the Dark Revival She will reappear in the second game, as revealed in her "There's always hope" teaser, a few BATDR merchandise products, and the 2020 release date trailer. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = ;General * Along with Twisted Alice, the Lost Ones, Bertrum's monster form, and Tom, Allison Angel does not have a description in Chapter ?: The Archives. * Allison's name is never revealed within the game aside from the end credits and the game files. * Allison is the only character who has a real dialogue exchange with Henry; unlike any other time a character is addressing Henry or vice versa, the dialogue is only one-sided. ;Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * Allison Angel seems to have the ability to emerge from ink, as if one slows down Twisted Alice running towards Henry, she is seen emerging from an ink puddle on the floor and stabbing her from behind. This is seen clearly when using hacks. ;Chapter 5: The Last Reel * In the reveal trailer during the fight with the Lost Ones, Allison is heard screaming in a fashion to a battle cry. Strangely, the scream is quite identical to Twisted Alice's scream when she ran furiously towards Henry at the end of Chapter 4. |-|Bendy and the Dark Revival = Category:Characters Category:Human/toon hybrids Category:BATIM characters Category:BATDR characters